


Hand in Hand（SJ）22

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	Hand in Hand（SJ）22

22

互相表露了心思，之后两个人的生活像是发生了改变，又像是什么都没有被改变。

松本润还是每天准点去学校上课，下午早早放学回来准备晚饭，樱井翔每天还是去俱乐部打卡训练，没比赛的日子里就会早早回家陪松本润。

两个人呆在家里的日子也和以前一样，无非是在小花园里侍弄那些花花草草，窝在客厅里打打游戏看看电影，又或者两个人都安安静静的捧着一本书阅读，只要两个人同时呆在家里，宽敞的房间内就像是被一种独属于两个人的氛围笼罩着，即便不言语也让人感到安心。

但是生活也悄然发生着改变。

比如会有这样的清晨，松本润穿着毛茸茸的睡衣钻进樱井翔的被窝里，冰凉凉的手突然搭在樱井翔的脖颈上，吓得正在熟睡的樱井翔一个激灵，又对恶作剧的始作俑者毫无办法，只能把人抱进自己的怀里，在他捂嘴偷笑的时候摁着他的手亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，非把怀里的小家伙吻的呼吸都乱了才肯罢休。

比如会有这样的午后，一直遵循着西班牙人生活规律的两个人现在都有了午睡的习惯，有时候也不一定回各自的卧室，吃过饭之后窝在宽大的沙发里看电视，有一搭没一搭的聊着生活里日常的琐事，饭后容易犯困的松本润可能就开始上下眼皮打架。这个时候樱井翔会圈着他的腰，把柔软的毛毯盖在两个人的身上，任由松本润把他当做抱枕一样，两个人就在客厅里沐浴着秋日午后的阳光小憩。

比如看电影到深夜的时候，吵着闹着要看恐怖片的松本润自己倒怕得不行，洗漱完之后各自去睡了，又抱着他的枕头去敲樱井翔的门，可怜兮兮的抬头看着他尼尼也不说话，就等着樱井翔无可奈和的让开身子让他进去。躺在樱井翔的床上之后就像小霸王一样占去了大部分位置，还要裹着被子滚来滚去的，非得要樱井翔连人带被子把他抱在怀里才肯安生，这时候就乖巧的亲亲樱井翔的唇角，躺在他的肩膀上安心的入睡。

松本润也改掉了自己十几年来对樱井翔的称呼，他不想再叫他哥哥，他要一个平等的身份站在他的身边握着他的手。

改口的人不习惯，听的人也一样不习惯。从松本润人生中第一次开口说话叫的第一声［尼尼］到现在，樱井翔早已习惯对方甜软的嗓音叫着自己尼尼，这突然一改口叫他翔君，怎么听怎么别扭，连埃尔南德斯听见松本润这么叫他，都私下偷偷里问他是不是兄弟俩闹别扭了。

樱井翔只好拿孩子长大了就独立了的说法去搪塞他，也还好西方人本身也是习惯叫名字，平日里松本润也跟着他的朋友们一起叫他SHO，私底下说日语的时候叫翔君，别人倒也不觉得奇怪。

反而是樱井翔自己花了最长的时间去适应。

他一时还不能调整自己的心态，虽然他很确认自己对松本润是抱有着喜欢的心情的，可是毕竟当了这么多年哥哥，哪里是能立刻改过来的。对于自己身体有时候会有的生理反应，他都是竭力的隐忍着。他说过要等松本润长大，其实内心是隐隐惧怕着松本润对他的喜欢只是少年一时的心思，等他长大了想法就淡了，到时候不知道自己是不是能承受的起失去他的痛苦。

这个赛季大家都过得极不顺心，球队的管理一团乱糟糟的，成绩又很不理想，媒体到处传言着俱乐部要清洗球员。这些乱七八糟的事情倒让樱井翔没那么多心思去揣度松本润的想法，到底他才19岁，所有的事情都可以慢慢的一步步向前走。

这样想了以后，樱井翔反而觉得轻松了起来——喜欢的心情是真的，与其去烦恼以后的事情，不如好好享受当下的时光。

趁着有几天休假，就带着松本润飞到美国去度假——他早先答应过松本润会带他去迪士尼玩儿，前一阵子乱糟糟的事情太多没能成行，这次松本润提前跟学校里请好了假再加上周末凑出了一起出去玩的时间。不过说是为了去迪士尼才去的美国，比起之前因为踢商业表演赛去过美国的樱井翔，松本润对这个大都市还是充满了好奇，因此前几天还是先在各处逛了逛，最后一天的行程才是迪士尼。

之前有犹豫过在迪士尼那么大的人流量里会不会被人认出来造成骚乱，不过进园之后樱井翔就放下心来，来迪士尼的多半是家长带着孩子，一个个的注意力都放在看住自家的宝贝孩子身上，除了刚进门的时候被一对小情侣认出来给男孩子签了名以外，两个人在园子里倒是挺悠闲自在的。

松本润本来就特别喜欢这种毛茸茸的玩具，在自己脑袋上别了一对耳朵之后还要给樱井翔别上一对一样的，脖子上也挂了一个，包包上也要别上小玩偶。一路东看看西看看开心的不得了，樱井翔看着他满面笑容也跟着开心，又怕两个人走散了，犹豫再三的还是牵住了松本润的手。

不是像他们刚刚遇见的那对小情侣一样缠绵的十指交握的牵手，只是轻轻的把少年纤细的指尖收在手心里，小心的带他避开人潮。

樱井翔原先真的只是为了不让人潮把两个人冲散，但是在看到比他略走快了半步的松本润红扑扑的耳朵尖的时候，忍不住低头笑起来。

自己前段时间的那些困扰，在此时此刻想起来就好像庸人自扰一样。

他不知道松本润在他之前有没有喜欢过别人，他也绝不会去问。但他在此之前的确是有过女朋友的，女孩子很优秀性格也很好，两个人在一起也谈得来，从认识到交往都是如同顺水推舟一般的进行着。交往的日子里有很多快乐的瞬间，在他在异国他乡孤独的一个人努力踢球的时候，有这样一个女孩子陪在他身边，驱散了很多的寂寞。但在他决定回西班牙的时候，他还能相当理智的跟她分析利弊，最后劝她留在英国继续自己的模特事业。他那个时候觉得这是成年人的成熟，感情又不是世界里的全部，他不愿意看到对方为了他放弃自己的事业。

他记得那个时候一直笑容爽朗的女孩子表情看起来比哭更难受，对方冲自己点点头，说我会跟你分手。

在他察觉自己对松本润的心思前不久，那个匈牙利姑娘来西班牙找自己，彼时的小模特此刻已经成为某品牌的台柱，人也比原先看起来更理性，跟自己交往时留着的甜美的卷发已经变成了金色的短发，走起路来看起来英姿飒爽。

她笑着跟樱井翔拥抱，而后礼节性的亲了亲樱井翔的脸颊。

她说，我是来把当年没勇气说出口的后半句话说完的，那个时候咬着牙不想在你面前哭出来才没有说，如今可以笑着把这些都说清楚了。

她说我选择跟你分手，不是因为我不能放弃自己的事业，而是因为在那个时候还那样理智的你，不值得我放弃自己的事业。

听到她说这些话时的樱井翔还不能理解当中的深意，他至今也不觉得自己做的有错，甚至觉得自己是设身处地的为对方去想了。

直到他察觉自己对松本润的感情，直到松本润在他面前哭的可怜兮兮的说即使你讨厌我也不要讨厌我喜欢你，直到他抱着松本润说我会等你长大……他才明白那个瞬间女孩子在说什么。

爱情永远都是冲动，都是不顾一切，都是理智被抛之脑后。

如果他还存着那么千分之一的理智，他就应该在那个时候推开松本润，告诉他我们是兄弟，告诉他你不过因为在异国他乡只有我在身边才会有这样患得患失的想法，安慰他自己不会送他走，让他安心下来好好念书。

一千种合理的选择里都不该有一种是在那个时候抱住松本润说我会等你长大。

可是他偏偏那样做了。

不仅是那样做了，还在之后的日子里享受着松本润撒娇似的亲吻，享受着把他软绵绵的身体抱在怀里入睡，享受着松本润对他的独占欲，享受着把松本润圈在自己的世界里。

如果让那个时候说分手的自己来评价的话，现在的樱井翔该是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

樱井翔抿起唇，握紧了手里的松本润的手，在走到人比较少的角落里的时候，被他牵着的松本润突然扑过来亲了亲他的脸颊，然后又自己捂着嘴偷笑。

樱井翔就跟着他笑起来，也许他真的是个混蛋吧，哪怕时光到转一万次，在那个时候他还是会选择抱住松本润亲亲他的唇角。

“翔君，那边那个小孩子……是不是走丢了呀？”

正当樱井翔自己想着这些事情有些走神的时候，松本润拉拉他的手，指了指角落里蹲在那里的小孩子，一头金发的小男孩看起来就三四岁左右的年纪，抱着膝盖一个人坐在台阶上怯生生的看着来往的人群。

左右看了看附近也没有工作人员，面对这种不能熟视无睹的事情，樱井翔只能走上去尝试着取得孩子的信任。

“那个……小朋友，你是跟妈妈走散了吗？”

也许是因为压得很低的鸭舌帽让樱井翔看起来很不良，也许是因为他夹杂着太多西班牙口音的英语让孩子听不懂，总之小男孩歪着头的眨了眨眼睛却没答话。

“你看你吓到他了……”从来都是家里最小的孩子的松本润最喜欢比他小的孩子了，也不管樱井翔辩驳说小孩子怕生才正常吧，推开他自己凑了过去。

“小朋友，你是不是跟妈妈走散了？”小家伙这个时候才点点头，松本润不免得意的看着樱井翔一眼，在收到樱井翔好气又好笑的表情之后才接着问下去。“那我们带你去工作人员那里，让他们用广播帮你找妈妈好不好？”

松本润看着漂亮的像是娃娃一样的小男孩儿喜欢的不得了，冲他伸出自己的手想带他一起去找工作人员，却没成想在他等着男孩子犹犹豫豫决定之间，小男孩突然跳起来一把抱住了樱井翔的大腿不松手。

“SHO！SHO！我认出你了！你是SHO！我就觉得像！”

松本润一脸懵逼的看向樱井翔，却发现对方因为被吓了一跳也是一脸懵。

小孩子说话还不是很清楚，断断续续的他俩才搞明白这小家伙虽然年纪小，却是个足球爱好者，尤其喜欢樱井翔。

小家伙拍了拍自己胸前的队徽胸章，看着樱井翔满眼都像是小星星一样。

“SHO超厉害！超级超级厉害！”

“我能要签名吗？”

“额……可是你没有笔，我也没有笔，我们还是得先找到工作人员才行对不对，而且你妈妈找不到你会担心的。”

“嗯。”

这会儿小家伙哪还有刚刚怯生生又犹犹豫豫的样子，松开抱着樱井翔的手改为牵着他，蹦蹦跳跳的开心的不得了，倒把松本润一个人留在了原地。

“走啦，孩子妈妈这会儿肯定很着急了。”

因为明天晚上前就得回到西班牙，两个人预定给迪士尼的时间并不长，倒半数都折腾在帮孩子找家人上了。比起两个焦急的大人，牵着自己偶像的手的小家伙可一点也不着急，一会儿说起自己也踢足球，一会儿说起他看过的比赛，一点儿也不像跟妈妈走散了的小孩子。

直到焦急的女人出现在小孩子眼前，男孩子才像终于意识到自己等了妈妈很久一样，扑进妈妈怀里哭得上气不接下气。

女人自然也认识樱井翔，不好意思的跟两个人道歉说占用了他们的时间，樱井翔连忙摇头说没关系，孩子没事最重要。

临走的时候眼睛红通通的小家伙如愿以偿的得到了樱井翔的签名和合影，拽着樱井翔的手说等我长大了我也要加入拉玛西亚，我也要成为像你一样这么厉害的球员。

逗得樱井翔不住的摸摸他的脑袋，“那我们说好了，我在巴塞罗那等你来噢。”

有了这么一个小插曲，两个人在迪士尼里面也只是匆匆的转了一圈就又得匆匆忙忙的去赶飞机了。

一阵兵荒马乱坐上飞机之后，樱井翔就察觉松本润的情绪有些低落，靠在飞机的舷窗上若有所思的不知道在想什么。

“润？”把一杯果汁递给他之后，樱井翔安抚似的握了握松本润的手，“觉得没玩够的话，我们下次还可以来呀。”

松本润捧着果汁摇了摇头，一阵沉默无语之后才又开了口。

“翔君，你的梦想是什么？”

大概在进入成年队之后就没有人再问过樱井翔这样的问题了，一时还被松本润给问住了不知道该说些什么，犹豫了半天才憋了句为球队赢得更多的冠军吧。

“翔君从小的梦想就是踢球，现在也真的为自己心爱的球队踢球。”松润小口的喝着果汁，低垂着眉眼纤长的睫毛在眼下留下一小片阴影，“Tommy才那么小，也有自己的梦想。”

Tommy就是他们在迪士尼里碰到的那个小男孩，樱井翔在签名的时候还签了to Tommy。

“可是我都不知道我想做什么。”

松本润的大学专业是樱井翔帮他挑的，是整个巴塞罗那最好的大学里最好的专业，学得是经济——说是樱井翔帮他挑，实际上松本润只不过在樱井翔问他愿意去念这个专业的时候点了点头——反正他也没有什么喜欢的，樱井翔总会替他挑最适合他的。

现在他大学的第一个学期已经快要结束了，虽然学习成绩很不错，但是松本润确实从来没有想过自己要做什么，也不知道自己想做什么。

看着松本润皱着眉头很是苦恼的样子，樱井翔伸手把他圈外怀里吻了吻他的额头。

“你还小，即便现在不知道自己想做什么，好好念书就好了，这也是在为了日后能做自己想做的事情积累资本呀。”

这话说的是没错，可是这句你还小就戳住了松本润心里的结——他总觉得樱井翔虽然答应和他交往，但总像是在应付他一样。

他们会像普通的情侣一样交换亲吻，有时候樱井翔也会在他的侧颈锁骨上留下让他被朋友开玩笑的红痕。可是松本润也很清楚情侣之间能做的事情远不止如此，他有时候会故意把睡衣穿的不整齐的跑去钻樱井翔的被窝，在他怀里拧来拧去，他能察觉到樱井翔的呼吸开始重起来，但是也就顶多压着他亲吻，吸允他的脖颈，最擦枪走火的一次也只是把手伸进了他的睡衣里，最后也还是调整着呼吸停了下来，吻吻他的额角跟他说晚安。

松本润快要被气死了——他忍不住在心里猜想着这到底是意味着自己在樱井翔眼里毫无魅力还是说这个人说的交往不过是为了应付自己不让自己闹腾。

哪一种猜测都让他倍感委屈。

这种委屈终于在两个人回到家里洗漱完毕躺在床上准备睡觉的时候爆发了出来。

其实也不能算是爆发，樱井翔已经关上了自己卧室里的灯，突然听见了松本润敲门的声音就给他开了门，以为松本润今天也还是打算跟他一起睡的樱井翔习以为常的把自己的枕头拉向一边等松本润放枕头，却发现对方今天是空手来的。

继而就发现松本润站在房间门口低着头一言不发。

“怎么了？”

松本润抬起头来的时候樱井翔才看见他眼睛里湿漉漉的，憋着嘴看着自己不想让眼泪流下来。樱井翔赶紧快步走过去想把人抱在怀里安慰，却没想到松本润一把推开了他，径直走进来盘腿坐在了床边。

“到底怎么了？”

“你跟你那个前女友……”

“哈？”

这真不是故意装傻，樱井翔是真的没听清松本润后面念叨了一句什么，凑到床边松本润的脑袋边想仔细听的时候，却被松本润一把拽倒在了床上。

在樱井翔手忙脚乱的怕压着松本润的时候，少年柔软的唇就覆了上来，紧挨着眼睛伸出舌头来轻轻的舔着樱井翔的嘴唇。

“尼尼，抱我好不好？”

天杀的樱井翔简直可以具象化的听到自己脑袋里的理智之弦一根一根断掉的声音。

他几乎是讪笑着想爬起来躲开松本润看向他的目光，他一点也不确定自己还能坚守理智几秒，只怕下一刻就想把人抱在怀里吞吃入腹。

可是偏偏这个时候松本润的眼角有晶莹的泪珠滑下来。

“我就知道你只是在哄我，你根本就不喜欢我……”

樱井翔叹了口气，轻柔的吻去松本润眼角的泪水，在他耳边低声轻叹。

“润，我想你你可能不知道，我到底有多爱你。”

“我只是怕……怕自己吓到你……等你长大一点……”

少年看向他的目光纯粹而坚定。

“我不怕，只要是尼尼，我都不怕。”

两个人僵持了许久，又或者只是强忍着欲望的樱井翔觉得这段时间很久——天知道他有多想要松本润，这段时间以来他洗凉水澡洗得体能教练都说他耐力渐长还要他在队里交流经验来着。

樱井翔最终妥协了，妥协给了松本润，也妥协给了自己的欲望。

他撑在床上的胳膊卸了力，倾覆在松本润的身体上，一手稍微的扶着松本润的后颈亲吻着他的嘴唇，另一只手从身后探进松本润柔软的睡衣里，带着薄茧的手掌在他光洁的后背上来回的摩挲，惹得松本润双手捏住他的衣襟发出细小的呻吟声，这种像是小动物一样的反应充满了对自己的依赖感，这让樱井翔忍不住亲了亲松本润的额头。

他的每一个动作都特别的温柔，像是怕吓到松本润一样，拉开松本润睡衣的拉链之后怀抱住了少年赤裸的上身，这次的吻就不止在脖颈处流连，樱井翔的舌尖轻轻的在松本润胸前的凸起上打着圈，初次尝试的难以启齿的快感让少年一边红着脸想躲开一边忍不住挺起身体想得到更多。

白皙的身体在樱井翔不断的进攻下泛着粉，如同一块可口的草莓蛋糕。

樱井翔很快脱掉了自己的睡衣睡裤，只留下一条内裤在身上，露出常年锻炼而养成的一身健美的肌肉来。松本润想看又不敢看的捂着眼睛又留出一条缝来，伸手戳了戳樱井翔的腹肌。

“嗯？还满意吗？”

“别……别说话……”

羞红了一张脸的少年让樱井翔爱得不得了，一边吸允着他柔软的嘴唇勾着他伸出舌头和自己纠缠，一边手掌在嫩滑的肌肤上到处游走点火，每一处都让他爱不释手。

右手手掌顺着尾巴骨一直向下，在柔软饱满的臀肉上流连忘返，每一次的揉捏都让松本润僵直了身体，抱着樱井翔的肩膀不知所措的咬紧了下唇。

樱井翔的手很快来到松本润已经挺立起来的下身，连自己都很少触碰的地方被樱井翔握在掌心，松本润的身体都在害羞和快感的双重作用下颤抖起来，断断续续的呻吟随着樱井翔不断的摩擦着他的性器而愈加急促起来。

“不要……尼尼……不要……”

汹涌而来的快感让松本润招架不住，指尖狠狠的扣在樱井翔的背上，下唇已经被牙齿咬得出血了，下身不断传来的感觉让他不知所措，软绵绵的嗓音只能一遍一遍的喊着樱井翔的名字来换去安全感。

樱井翔这个时候已经被欲望侵占了大脑，他像是听不见松本润求他停一停的声音，手下的动作越来越快，指尖还恶劣的摁着松本润的下身，少年的整个身体都弓了起来，甜腻的呻吟弥漫着整个房间。

“……呜…呜……尼尼……”

高潮最终来临的时候，松本润早已经哭得不行了，抱着樱井翔的脖子身体不断颤抖着，性器里的精液全部喷射在樱井翔手上。

抱着怀里颤抖着的纤瘦身体，樱井翔只感觉到自己的下身涨的生疼，只能先不断的亲吻着他的侧脸额角安抚他，好不容易松本润才渐渐止了哭声。

沾了精液的手指原本是想探进松本润的后穴里的，樱井翔才将将把食指的指尖伸进去，松本润就疼得受不住的轻颤着。明明对接下来要发生的事情害怕的不行，松本润却还是颤抖着身体乖乖的努力分开着大腿，咬着下唇等待着樱井翔的下一个动作。

樱井翔叹了口气，搂着松本润的腰让他侧躺在床上，接着扯下自己的内裤释放出早已憋了多时的性器，高涨的性器在碰触到松本润的臀部的瞬间他就能感觉到松本润害怕的颤抖了一下。

“别怕……乖……”

樱井翔没有在碰触松本润的后穴，他合起少年纤细白皙的大腿，将自己的性器硬挤进他两条大腿之间的缝隙，然后摁住松本润的胯骨猛烈的抽插起来，将精液全部射在了松本润的大腿根。

“翔君……”

樱井翔笑着把还有些脱力的少年圈进怀里，安抚似的吻了吻他的额头，“这样就可以了，没关系，不要强迫自己。”

“可是……”

“没有可是，我是全天下最不愿意伤到我们小润的人，等到你完全做好准备了我们再做到那一步好不好？乖，我去放水我们洗澡吧。”

洗完澡之后松本润才觉得一直悬着的心安稳了下来，躺在樱井翔的怀里乖乖的入睡了。

樱井翔醒来的时候松本润还抱着枕头睡的香甜，看着他睡得乱蓬蓬的头发，樱井翔就觉得自己的脸上是忍不住的笑意。也没叫他起床，踢踏着拖鞋下楼去准备简单的早餐。

门铃是在这个时候响起来的，大清早的也不知道是谁来了，樱井翔半点也没有形象的挠着后背去给人家开门。

站在门外的是二宫和也。

拎着一个行李箱，浑身上下裹得像个小熊一样，一进门就难得素直的给了樱井翔一个抱抱。

“惊喜不惊喜，我可是一放假就飞过来了，你看你开个门都满脸笑容的这么开心？嘛，惊喜就算了，任天堂马上就发新游戏了你记住哈。”

“翔桑你不至于看到我惊喜的都不敢动了吧？小润呢，还睡着呢？都是大学生了还睡懒觉？”

二宫和也对于樱井翔的异样浑然不觉，把行李箱丢给樱井翔就问他松本润住哪个房间，要去给许久未见的弟弟一个爱的惊喜。

“kazu站住！”樱井翔下意识的就喊住了他，在对方投来奇怪的目光的时候才故作镇定的解释，“……我们昨天才从美国回来……他挺累了你别去吵他了。”

松本润现在正睡在他的卧室里，没穿衣服，身上还有昨天自己留下的痕迹——哪一样都足够二宫和也起疑心的。

如果说昨晚还如同一个绮丽的梦，二宫和也的突然到访就如同一盆凉水从头泼到脚，从后背泛起凉意来。

“翔君你干嘛不叫我啦……”

二楼里传来松本润黏黏糊糊的声音，下一秒只穿着樱井翔的浴袍的松本润就出现在楼梯口，本来满面的笑意在看到二宫和也的瞬间全部凝固在脸上。

“尼桑……”


End file.
